<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>S(in)unday by GizaMatox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246669">S(in)unday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GizaMatox/pseuds/GizaMatox'>GizaMatox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bakugan Battle Brawlers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, a bit of angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:54:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GizaMatox/pseuds/GizaMatox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started on a sunday. Then feelings happened.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gus Grav/Spectra Phantom | Keith Fermin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. P a r t  1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Some spicy stuff I wrote when I was bored and decided to post here. Enjoy! ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>When Spectra closed the door behind them Gus felt his cock throb inside his pants. The sound of the lock acting like a pavlovian bell on the man. It already turned into a routine. Every sunday, after their presentations for the public, the Vexos had a free day. And during that he and Spectra could have their moment alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It started after some heated argument with Lync, the pink brat kept bragging how their battle could’ve end faster if he had let him take the lead, even with Gus arguing their adversaries where more skilled than the newbies he's used to make bite the dust. With his nerves on borderline he almost laid a punch on him. Almost, because Volt, his dumb stoic nanny, was there to protect his pet gremlin. Gus didn’t had a problem in get in a fight with him, the size of his opponents never scared him, if wasn’t for master Spectra holding his shoulder before it could happen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he could protest Spectra ordered him to follow him, which he did. He followed the man in red to somewhere in the depths of their ship, tense for the possible scold he would receive. They arrive at a room, the place had big pipes going through the ceiling and the wall and disappearing on a square opening at the bottom. Gus was familiar with those pipes. In fact, the whole room was familiar to him. It was where the roots of the ships solar energy generator rested and fueled it. The pipes, long and thick grey objects with blue-ish lights coming from inside it, purring softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spectra locks the door “sit down” he orders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gus gulps nervous, there was no chairs in there so he leans on one of the large pipes, the thing vibrating under him. Spectra approaches, the blue digital iris, floating inside the only black eye of his mask, fixed on him. With his eyes covered it was hard to read what he was feeling, not easing Gus’ nerves at all. With his arms crossed he speaks</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m getting a little tired of your mood swings Gus. A right hand that loses his cool all the time will be a problem to our cause.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know and I deeply apologize master” Gus bows “I will control my nerves for now on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“that’s the second time you promise me this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His words hitting Gus like a arrow in his guts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I understand, you’re irritate.” Spectra places a hand on his shoulder. Gus glances at him, a little less worried with Spectra’s soft words "we just need to release some of that steam inside.” Gus frowns curious. Them make a embarassing squeak when he feels Spectra’s other hand on his groin, he shuts his legs instinctively. He looks questioningly at the masked man, who is smirking amused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The offer is here. I won’t force you to do anything, neither I will punish you for not wanting it.” He retreats both hands. Walking to the door he unlocks it and opens waiting for Gus to leave first. But instead the blue man goes and closes the door again, the tip of his ears crimson  and resolve in his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spectra grins “So is that a yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was it lust or not wanting to disappoint his master, Gus isn’t sure. But they had already been doing this for a month now. And it doesn’t seem like one of them will put a end on this anytime soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gus leans on that same pipe. Spectra over him squeezing the evident erection under his pants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Someone’s already excited” he purrs with his hoarse voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you keep teasing I won’t last much long master.” Gus answers with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Them I guess I will have to make you last long huh?”. He slides and crouch at his groin height. Gus helps him lift his shirt and holds it with his mouth. Spectra slides his hands on his toned stomach, the silk of his gloves over his skin making him shiver. Spectra unbuttons his brown-white pants and lowers his briefs, making his cock spring out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spectra hums pleased and starts to pump it, the soft glove around his shaft making Gus huff. The masked man circles one thumb over his head, a bead of precum wetting the fabric there. He places the head on his mouth and starts to swirl it with his tongue, watching amused his minion pleading between pants. Enough teasing, he sinks the cock deeper into his mouth, stopping at the base. Gus hisses loudly when he feels his cock touch the back of his master’s throat. The shirt falling from his mouth which he decides to take it off together with his coat. The room was cold, it had to be or else the heat from the amount of pipes would made them explode, but he was sure he would feel hot enough in a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spectra slides away and stops again at the head. He holds Gus’ waist on both sides and sinks back, stopping halfway and sliding back. He repeats the movements slowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah...ah..” Gus moans, keeping his hands on the pipe like he was ordered. The silky wet texture of his master’s mouth and his skilled tongue felt amazing. He could feel his orgasm build up but the speed wasn’t enough for his release. He knew he had to endure it, Spectra allowed him to cum sooner on the first couple times they did it but after that he decided they would use all the time they had. The others won’t miss them anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks down to gaze at Spectra, the blue iris of his mask was gone, meaning his eyes are closed. Gus thought about asking if he was also enjoying himself but it felt redundant. For what other reason would he keep this routine if he wasn’t enjoying it. Taking also in count he often being the last to leave the room after they’re done. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spectra bobs his head now faster and deeper. Gus keeps watching while huffing and moaning. Unconsciously thrusting his hips into him. Now the tip of his beak-like mask was touching his groin. Watching his master made Gus remember the fantasies he has of finishing on his mask, painting it with cum while holding him on place. Something he knew was far from possible when keeping in mind he almost broke Shadow’s teeth when he accidentally spilled grape juice on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he feels the head of his cock hammering the back of his throat the blue man knew it was over, gripping the coat on his left he mentally begged for his master to let him cum. As if answering his prays, Spectra kept his pace while with one hand fondled his balls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gus arches his back moaning “Spectra i’m coming…!” he paints his throat with hot semen. Spectra stops and Gus feels the muscles of his throat swallowing it. He let his cock slide away, it slowly getting limp. Spectra licks his lips smirking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not even a drop out, Master you’re amazing! </span>
  </em>
  <span>The blue man thinks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Feeling relaxed Gus?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gus chuckles breathless “Very much sir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spectra gets up “put up your pants, and your shirt, before you freeze here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gus doesn’t answer, just fixes his eyes on his master’s groin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you listening?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His pulse is suddenly gripped by his minion. Spectra frowns under his mask “let me go.” sounding more like a request  then an order.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead Gus pulls him closer. Spectra starts to feel annoyed, he wasn’t used to this bisbehave from his helper, but he was also curious. Gus fits him with half lidded emerald eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t help to feel like i’m being selfish master.” Spectra observes his knee rubbing his groin “I want to make you feel good too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spectra doesn’t answer, just keeps his eyes on him as he reaches and unzips his red garnet pants. His erection evident under his underwear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“why you don’t tell me to touch you?” Gus asks, his thumb circling the wet spot over the fabric “you don’t trust me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His minion’s voice sounding so erotic. Almost like a purr. Gus lowers the underwear when he hears no subjection, freeing his hard cock. He made a mental note to ask later why his pubes were in a different color than his hair.  Spectra hisses when he feels the cold fingers around his cock, his minion’s sundely boldness sure deserved a reward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead” he voices his already evident confirmation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gus smirks “Could you please sit down then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spectra obeys and sits next to him on the tube. Gus gets up and crouchs but befores he can touch him he is handed his shirt back. "You better dress yourself, it's really cold here" Spectra recommends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gus is warmed by his concerned, he dresses himself and goes back to where he started. He never blowed someone before, but he sure learned a thing or another from their moments together. He lowers Spectra's pants a bit more and pumps his cock. He mimics his master's technic and circles the tip with his tongue. He was doing well until his hair started to get on the way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spectra chuckles kindly and holds a fistful of blue hair "it's better this way isn't?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gus nods, his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Not needing to worry about hair in the way anymore he continues. Spectra keeps holding his hair. Gus engulfs slowly his cock and feels his hair being pulled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Practicing with popsicles was helpful after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gus bobs his head at the length he could take it. Spectra wasn't huge but he sure was bigger than a popsicle. He doesn't waste time moving slow. His goal was to serve and fulfil his master's needs, there was no point in making him wait.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His efforts being rewarded by Spectra's huffs, he feels his hair being pulled and his master whisper "slower", apparently he was serious about enjoy all the time they had. Gus do as he was told and eases his moves, moving at the same pace as Spectra previously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spectra sure was enjoying himself. Gus was clearly a newbie but his eagerness to serve was good enough. He murmurs encouraging words</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm...good boy. You're doing great.." he starts thrusting into the man's mouth. His hot and wet mouth a pleasant contrast from the room's cold air. Spectra's thrusts speeds. Now he's moving his head into his cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Forgive me Gus, but feels so good…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"There's no need to apologise</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Gus thinks with eyes shut, his eye tearing from the effort "</span>
  <em>
    <span>use me master".</span>
  </em>
  <span> He was jerking himself while Spectra used his mouth, once again close to his orgasm. He cums again first, moaning and making vibrations hit the man's cock. Spectra cums after, pressing his head into the base, Gus' nose mashed against his groin, while he painted his throat with hot semen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spectra is more silent than Gus, he groans while let his orgasm wash over him and dissipates. When it's gone he helps his minion to gets up and, god he wished to have a camera right now, his appearance looking so erotic. His hair messy and cheeks wet, drooling on the corner of his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A little voice inside his brain wishing to kiss him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spectra helps him adjust his hair, he wipes his cheeks and mouth with his gloved hand. Too focused, he almost doesn't notice the peck on his lips. Startled, he looks at him and Gus takes the opportunity to give him a hungry kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Apparently, the little voice inside Gus was louder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Probably still drunk of desire. His kiss messy and amateur. Spectra then responds with his lips. Guiding him, like a teacher teaching his student how to dance. He didn't knew if it was love(Spectra didn't felt love since a long time) but by heavens how much he desired Gus. His soft skin, kissable lips and bright green eyes occupying his wet dreams, the power he had over him was intoxicating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When their part lips Gus mumbles frenetic apologizes, Spectra laughs “Gus we just sucked each other off, you really think the kiss was more scandalous than this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gus smirks embarrassed “Perhaps you’re right sir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dress yourself, we gotta leave. I don't want the royal brat missing us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After making each other more presentable they left the room. Each one to their own room to change and brush hair, already thinking about the next sunday.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. P a r t  2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After the fall of the Vestroian colonies and their betrayal, both Spectra and Gus received the blessing of leaving their annoying comrades and having the whole ship for themselves. The advanced technology at disposal, plus no more the risk of being caught working behind the royal family’s back, were another win for their cause. They didn’t even had to wait anymore for the sunday.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Spectra didn’t seem to seize this opportunity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Too immersed into his plans he barely exchanged more than orders and ‘good mornings / good evenings’ with Gus. The blue man didn’t brought his feelings to his master, thinking this also might had to do with his sister’s betrayal, so he kept it to himself while doing his duty of assisting and cooking for them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But by gods, how he missed their private moments. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It felt inappropriate, he knew it, but his urges reached a point where any mundane gesture was a trigger. Spectra accidentally rubbing a hand on his thigh. Spectra sucking the tip of a pen while solving a complex equation. Spectra’s adam apple bobbing while drinking water. He just hopped his master wasn’t paying attention to how often he was leaving the bathroom with both face and hair wet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One day he catches Spectra snozzing over the keyboard. He shakes his shoulder gently “master, please take a rest.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Spectra lifts his head “hmm?”. his hair messed and big dark circles around his eyes. There’s a bit of drool on the corner of his mouth. For Gus, he looked cute.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“we can continue tomorrow.” by tomorrow he means in a few hours since there’s no ‘mornings’ in space.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah i will. Let me turn off the program”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can do it sir.” He notices he’s wearing a shirt too big for him “Where did you get that shirt?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I found in Volt’s room. I haven’t done my laundry this whole week”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will do it after cleaning your office.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“no, no. You will rest too. I don’t want to catch you overloading yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gus smirks “thanks for worrying sir, but it’s fine.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>it will keep me busy with something besides masturbating</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Spectra yawns and gets up “fine, but i want you to take a rest after. that's an order.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gus promises while helping him go to his room. Arriving there he finds Spectra’s bed full of clothes, so he decides to leave him in his room. After he’s properly snuggled up on Gus’ bed and quickly fell asleep Gus goes back to the computer room to start cleaning. He organizes the papers with notes and put in the drawer the virgin Ability Card Xs. After done he goes to Spectra’s room, he throws away the water bottles and energy drink cans. Picking the dirty clothes, he goes to the laundry room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gus’ own clothes were already finishing drying. They both agreed to use just one of the eight laundry machines in the room to save their water stock. He places his own warm clothes in a basket and starts placing Spectra’s clothes inside. He stops when he fetches a shirt, the usual brown one with white straps and white frill the man wears under his trademark cape. Gus can’t explain where it came from but a voice inside told him to smell the fabric. And so he did. He smells the inside of the shirt, which the straps were unbuttoned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It still had master Spectra’s smell in it. God, it’s so delicious. Gus kneels next to the laundry machine and shoves the shirt into his face. He exhales into it, it’s not the same but it’s the closest he got to feel Spectra’s presence so close since they escaped. He feels a discomfort growing into his pants, he knows this is disgusting. Getting horny over a shirt like a freak. But he needed this, Spectra also ordered him to relax, he was also about to wash it anyway so all the traces of his ‘crime’ would be erased.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gus places the shirt into his shoulder and finishes putting the rest of the clothes inside the machine, separating a glove in the process. He closes the lid and sits on a seat, left there so them and their former team could wait for their clothes to be done. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gus wears the white glove, a perfect fit. He palms his bulge over his pants. Closing his eyes he could visualize Spectra touching him, holding the shirt close to his nose helped with the fantasy. He could imagine the man over him, teasing him and smirking at his pleading noises. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“S-sir, please…” he whispers into the fabric. He imagines Spectra chuckling and comment how impatient he was. He imagines him lowering his sweatpants and making his cock spring out. He would tease at how hard he was from so little touch and what a horny little doggie he was (okay Spectra would never say that, too corny, but Gus wished he would). Gus teases himself by touching the tip with his gloved index, just like Spectra would. He starts slowly pumping himself while inhale and exhaling the shirt’s scent of sweat and cologne. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He moves slow, then faster, then slows the speed repeating the cycle. “ooh master…” he huffs into the shirt, half ashamed of his situation, half wanting to fuel his fantasy even more. Gus fasts his pumps when he feels he couldn’t wait anymore. He fantasies about Spectra’s mouth around his cock, his mind switches to imagining Spectra riding him. He imagines the man moaning his name, his pale skin flushed, his gold hair umid. He imagines his hands around his master’s waist, so thin and delicate. He imagines he leaning and wrapping his arms around him. And Gus would kiss the salt from his skin, he would fuck him faster until he couldn’t contain his screams of pleasure anymore.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“S-Spectra!” Gus screams while cumming, milking his cock while riding in his orgasm. He let the shirt slip from his hand and looks at his hand panting. The glove was umid from semen and precum. After his moment of bliss dissipated he fetches the shirt and uses it to clean his now numb cock. Gus puts his pants back and puts both shirt and glove inside the machine, puts washing powder, closes the lid and turns it on. He would come back for them after a shower.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. P a r t  3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Spectra, no, Keith was the first to visit Gus’ hospital room. After their battle in space and their new human allies returned to Earth Gus almost fainted. With the days in prison without water and a proper meal it was a miracle he had spared energy to fight. So when they arrived to Vestal he was quickly checked into a hospital. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gus was having a sandwich with juice when Keith came into his room. He placed the glass into the table in time before the blond tackled him into a hug. Gus is surprised, but retributes it, a gesture they saved for when it was safe. The others come after, all three with bandages. He feels awkward around them (especially Mira, for obvious reasons) but they act very friendly. Specially Baron and, surprisingly, Mira, Ace stays his usual cold self. But he was smirking a lot, a good sign.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Days passed and their lifes start to change. Baron went back to his family, they moved to a farm big enough for his countless siblings, Ace went to university, and Mira and Keith inherited their father’s lab. They started developing technologies to help the overpopulation crisis and more friendly ways to bakugan battle without hurting the creatures.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Gus...he was lost. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not because there was nothing for him to do, he was helping the brothers in the lab and furnishing his own apartment with the salary, but he saw the abyss growing between he and Keith. Spectra sometimes acted cold and indifferent, but he knew it was the anger of a lost battle or concentration in a task, but Keith treated him like he treated the other scientists. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Gus had a moment of anger Keith would say “please calm down” instead of “Stop it!”. When Gus would invite him for a drink he refused and suggested him to take Mira instead. When Gus even dared to ask if they could have a ‘moment alone’, he would snort and tap his head with a sheet of paper. Not even a “no” or “stop being horny and go back to work”, always a dry and polite answer. He was escaping between his fingers like sand, Gus could survive without a home or a job, but could he survive without Keith by his side?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“maybe he’s just going through a difficult moment?” Vulcan suggests. The small viking titan in ball form was looking a colour catalogue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know! You see now why i’m feeling terrible?” Gus was venting while building the parts of a center table “I miss how he acted with me, but i know he has stuff to do with rebuilding the lab and make up for the time he lost with Mira. Also I can’t just go to him and say ‘hey uh can you go back into your megalomaniac old self? i kinda miss him’. What kind of friend i would be?!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to say that. Just ask what’s wrong between you guys?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But what if it’s too invasive?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vulcan groans “you vestals are so complicated.” He buries himself behind the magazine and lifts it for Gus to view “I like that ventus feather green.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then how...oh mint? it's good for the bathroom stall...them how you bakugans solve that kind of stuff?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vulcan rolls away from the magazine “well, we subterra are straightforward with our feelings. If we somehow offend our partners or get offended by them sharing their feelings back we brawl to ease our anger. After that our minds are clean and the conflict is solved.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gus sighs “I can’t do that vulcan, but thanks anyway”. He hears his phone vibrate on the floor. He picks and sees Mira’s message. She was inviting him to come to their place to chat and drink. Gus shows the message to Vulcan “should I go?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course! You won't solve your problems by staying here. Besides, some interaction could be good for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gus didn’t felt in the mood to interact with vestals, but maybe he could gather the courage to talk with Keith. He texts her back saying he’s in and goes back to the table he was so close to throw out of the window.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He arrives at Keith and Mira’s condo with a crate of soda. Baron greets him in the door already dragging him inside. Keith and Ace were playing a fighting game while Mira watches and by Ace’s frown he was losing, she gets up and greets him with a warm smile and helps him put the drinks in the fridge. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ace groans defeated while Keith chuckles smugly "I give up. You gave me a broken control."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The control isn't broke, your reflexs are just bad" Baron laughs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Shut up! You've lost too! Are you in Mira?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She denies "If me and Keith play together we would spend the whole night on it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Just let me win then" Keith teases. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She snorts "as if". She nudges Gus "how about you?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh? Me?" He asks surprised.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah! Go on Gus!" Baron gushes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith turn to look at him and lifts the spare control "well?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe that's the interaction he needs to break the ice between them, so he accepts followed by the cheers of the others. Gus sits at his side and takes the control. He selects his character while Keith chose his. The blond let him choose the arena, Gus chooses a dojo in a desert.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith smirks "of course you would pick this one, subterra brawler."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gus smirks back "a well chose arena is a certain win. You taught me that." Keith smile grows. Gus feels warm inside, he missed those little gestures he did to show how proud of him he was. The game starts and Gus has a hard time, he played this game before but a old version. This one had more complex combos. Gus loses the first round and the old resistance trio 'aw' in disappointment, little they knew that Gus already memorized a few combos so in the next round he could keep up with Keith's character's moves. He manages to win this round and the trio cheers. Even Keith hums impressed. The third round took longer than the others. Both players striking against each other with equal power levels. When both life bars were at the end Gus takes advantage of Keith's slip and gives a final blow, winning this round.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The trio screams in excitement. Baron raises Gus arms to show he was the winner, who was laughing happily. Keith was also cheering with them. He grips Gus shoulder "that was amazing Gus!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Haha thanks…!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No really!" Mira sits next to Keith "Keith always wins against me when he uses this guy, how you did it?!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Pretty easy." The blue man explains "his attacks have a 2 seconds cool down. I had to let him hit me so I could have this chance."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Watch the opponents weakness and use it against them, just like I taught you during…" Keith stops, the excitement disappearing from his gaze like smoke being blown away by a fan. Gus smiles also fades, Mira is also confused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith clear his throat "anyway, good game Gus." He was cold again. Gus feels a pain into his guts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Please don't turn cold, keep saying how proud of me you're. Please don't slip away from me.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gets up to catch a drink, leaving Gus and Mira, who was still confused. While Ace and Baron took the controls to select another game.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Close to midnight Keith was cleaning the place while the resistance trio continued their chat in the balcony. Gus offered some help to clean the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Gus? A moment please?" Keith says enteric the room with bottle to place back in the refrigerator.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"S-sure." Maybe Keith will finally open his heart to him, finally he will say what was wrong with them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith leans on the counter after the bottles were inside. "I spoke with a few scientists partners…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, nevermind.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And they agreed giving you your own office into our new branch in Beta city."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The soaped plate falls from Gus hand into the sink "w-what?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You will be your own boss! And since you're a native from Beta city you will be a great help in implementing our new bakugan battle system!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But...I just moved to here.."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That won't be a problem" Keith turns off the sink Gus left open in his shock "I can get you a place for you, you won't pay anything for it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gus is uncertain. Sure that would mean more money but beta city was in another continent. How they would be together? Why Keith didn't talked with him about this before hand?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Keith I'm…I'm thankful for the opportunity but I'm happy working with you here. The wage I receive is already enough for me.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't be foolish." Keith pats his shoulder "you deserve a new start just like everyone else. How about we cheer about your promotion?" He doesn't wait for his answer and fetches two cans of beer from the back of the refrigerator "don't tell Mira and her friends okay?" He opens a can and offers to Gus. Who was staring at him with upset green eyes and arms crossed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith sighs "what's wrong?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You know what's wrong. Why you didn't consulted me before making this decision? Even when we were vexos you never hid-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Can we not remember the time we're vexos? I kinda want to forget this whole thing."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Forget this whole thing, or forget me?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A crushing silence fell between them. For a moment even the sink stopped drippings. Keith deep breathes "I just want to give you a new start.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Away from you?!" Gus stresses.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So?" Keith slightly raises his voice "please Gus you can't live in my shadow forever."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I thought we're equals." Gus murmurs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another silence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Anyway, it's already decided. You like it or not" Keith drinks the can that it was supposed to be for Gus.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gus feels the flames of anger growing in his guts "why do you want to get rid of me?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith averts his eyes from him "you're missing a very nice beer.."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gus slaps the cab from his hand, it hits the floor and spills the liquid "don't ignore me! Why you're running away from me?!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith stares at him with wide eyes, surprised by the gesture. Gus feels the can rolling and hitting his shoe and snaps from his fury.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh god I'm sorry master Spe...Keith! I'm going to clean this-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Out.."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gus fits Keith "what?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Out!!" Keith roars and Gus feels himself shrink. He storms out of the kitchen, Mira comes to see what was the deal with all that noise in time to see Gus slamming the door behind him. She tries to call him from the corridor but he was already going down the stairs, not wanting to stand there and wait for the elevator.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gus stomps in the sidewalk towards his place. Tears of anger wetting his cheeks. The night was cold, he starts to hate himself for not bringing a jacket, and now he hates himself for even coming to this stupid party, he hates Keith for sending him away, he hates how Keith isn't Spectra, he hates how much he misses Spectra. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Coming home, Vulcan greats him from his sand terrarium/room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh hello! How was the party?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gus slams the door of his room in response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"...not so good I presume?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>------------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl in yellow on the tv sighs while talking in the phone “Oh Jenny, will Bredon ever notice me? I feel like my heart will explode!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“shut the fuck up Lilian love isn’t real he doesn’t even remember you exist!” Gus storms at the tv, his mouth full of cookie dough. There’s paper wraps and tubs of ice cream around on the floor. His blue hair, usually wavy and well kept, now is frizzed and wrapped in a ponytail.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gus!” Vulcan bounces in his head and opens on the table “Snap out if it! You’ve been rewatching the same movie for five days!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“that’s because it’s a metaphor of my life Vulcan” He says while pouring chantilly over the cookie dough “no matter how many times i watch, Lilian will never stop Brendon from getting into that plane and marry some rich bitch, just like no matter how much i try i will never be anything besides a bad memory for Keith.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“staying here and shove food on your face isn’t good for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“oh really? Well guess what?” Gus gobles the rest of the cookie dough, his mouth painted with chantilly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vulcan signs and shakes his body, his way of shaking head from disapproval. “maybe we should really move out. It can be good for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gus shallows “I...just can’t vulcan. I can’t leave until i hear Keith say he wants me gone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“why it matters.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...i don’t know” he feels tears forming again. Before he could be more depressed than he is Gus gets up and goes to the kitchen, he opens the fridge and clicks his tongue when he doesn't find more ice cream left. “I’m leaving to get more ice cream.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“please take a shower first.” Vulcan begs</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“why it matter?…” he huffs his hand and smell his own breath, he scrunch his nose “maybe i could use some soap...and a toothpaste.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>------------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gus pays for the blueberry ice cream and walks out the store. With the corner of his eye he sees a trio following him. He keeps walking without a care, so he was gonna be robbed. Terrific. Another thing in his shitty month.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One guy pull his shoulder and Gus quickly dodges away from his hand, the other two move to stand behind him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re that vexos guy right?” the guy in front of him asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Was” Gus says annoyed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“so that means you have a shitton of money right? Mind lending some for us?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, fuck off.” He passes through the guys but is dragged again and pressed into the wall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“don’t talk to us like you’re big shit!” He’s held while one of them search into his pocket. Gus then sees something swings at the guy’s head and he screams with the impact, falling on the floor. His friends turn to see who knocked their partner and so does Gus. Keith is at the sidewalk swinging disinterested a bar of metal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They shouldn’t let those things laying around. Anyway, let him go.” his blue icy eyes shining dangerously. The man let go of Gus while the other helped his knocked partner to get up. The trio runs away through the sidewalk. Keith approaches “you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gus shouldn’t been thinking how hot he looked like that. “Yeah, my head only hurts a bit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me see it” Keith brushes away a few blue locks to examine but his hand is brushed away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t need your help.” Gus groans, he slides a hand into the back of his head and flichs. Too bad Keith noticed it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blond signs “stop being stubborn, my place is closer.” Gus turns away from him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will buy will another ice cream.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gus turns to look at the tube spilled on the street. Such a waste. Scratching his nose he nods. Back to the store Keith buys more ice cream and box of band aids.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>------------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep, it’s swollen” Keith presses the bump on Gus’ scalp.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ouch!” the blue man flinches with the spoon in his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry. There’s no wound so i will just give you some ice for that.” Keith gets up from the couch and goes to the kitchen, he comes back with cubes of ice wrapped in a dishcloth. “here”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gus was placing another spoon of ice cream into his mouth when Keith offers it. He looks around for a place to put the tube away but Keith signs and tells him to turn around. He does and Keith sits behind him and holds the ice over his bump. God, he felt so awkward. Back to this place after his breakdown, eating ice cream, wearing a shirt he would never wear in front of other beings besides Vulcan (only because he doesn’t understand Vestal’s meme culture), while Keith held ice over his head. He didn’t even knew what to say, or even if he had to say something. So until there was no more ice cream left he was safe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not so bad” Keith breaks the uncomfortable silence “you will good as new to get in fights outside convenience stores pretty quickly” Gus roll his eyes “doesn’t remember the last time i saw you that bummed out”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“what makes you think i’m bummed out?” Gus questions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You hate blueberry ice cream. You only eat that when you’re depressed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“it’s a way to punish myself for the bad choices i’ve made” </span>
  </em>
  <span>that was the explanation Gus gave years ago.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I tried to call you” Keith continues “wanna talk about it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“there’s nothing to talk about” Gus places the spoon inside the tube and closes the lid, he couldn’t bare to keep eating this thing while his stomach wriggles at the awkwardness of the situation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you have a problem in going back to Beta City i can find another office for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This bitch…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“it’s not about the goddamn office!” Gus storms, the blunt head turning startling the blond “why you want me to leave so bad?! why can’t you man up and tell me you don’t need me anymore without giving excuses?! I’m just a bad memory for you?! Tell me! I can take it! Tell me i was just a puppet for you!” his cheeks flushed with anger, he pauses waiting for a response. But Keith keeps silent, holding the dishcloth while the ice slowly melts inside. Gus was close to just get up and leave when he hears a sniff. Keith brings the free hand to rub his eyes, he was shaking. Gus’ fire dissipates into worry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Keith?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t…” the blond hiccups “i can’t look at you…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gus stomach drops</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...because I won’t be able to let you go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>uh?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith pulls his hair back, fat tears running from his cheeks, Gus never saw him looking so miserable.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You miss Spectra. You miss his determination, his strength, the purpose he gave to you. But those were all lies. I wasn’t strong, just a manipulative fucker. You saw what I did to Helios, he can’t go back to his planet because the other bakugans see him as a traitor. I almost killed Drago. The vexos are dead, my father is dead, I suspect Mira only forgave me because she doesn’t want to be alone. And there’s you…” Keith gaze his now on him, his blue eyes like melancolic oceans “you are the only one i can still save, your life wasn’t completely destroyed by Spectra, you can still go back and live your own life. But you still love him don’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gus gulps, hearing this out loud. Even as a question, sounded like a confirmation of what was there all along.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith smiles weakly “It’s okay, I can assure you he loved you back. But i’m not him anymore, and i have to kill it before it hurts you”. He feels his leg cold and sees the water dripping from the dishcloth. “I gonna...put this away.” He wipes his cheek while leaving the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith takes the spare ice and puts into a small bowl and places in the fridge. He hangs the dishcloth into a hook, he would deal with the wet thing later. Picking a paper towel he dry his cheeks. He felt so ridiculous right now, for what was all that scene for? So Gus would pity him while himself felt depressed about something that was his fault? God, he was disgusting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He throws the paper towel in the trash and turns to find Gus at the entrance “Gus? Something wrong?” Keith asks surprise. Gus doesn’t answer, he just gets closer and pins him in the sink. It feels awkward having the man so close, Keith was a few centimeters taller than him but the man’s intense green eyes had he feeling like he shrinked. Keith avoids his eyes but Gus gently grabs his chin, his thumb rubbing his cheek.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doin-” Gus lips prevents him from finishing his sentence, the moment their lips crush together Keith forgets how to breath. He doesn’t know how to react when he feels his tongue forcing its way inside, of course the sane response would be pushing him away but instead he opens his mouth. Gus deepens the kiss, it’s like how Keith remembers the first they shared, messy and still slightly amateur. the blue man bites and pull his lips, asking him to teaching him how to dance like that day. Ignoring again the sane response he pulls him again for a kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His fingers intertwined into his blue locks, how he missed their softness, how he missed the warm around his waist caused by his hands. They part lips when breath was needed, instead of continuing Gus goes for his neck, trailing his skin with passionate kisses. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gus…”Keith breathes, he answers with a hum “what are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“proving you’re a liar.” Gus nibbles his skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not…” the crimson in Keith’s face saying otherwise “i’m doing this for you”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gus stops to face him “and what about you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“i don’t need anything”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“wrong, you also deserve a new path for your life.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith avoids his gaze overwhelmed. Gus doesn’t force him to face him this time, instead he caresses his cheek with his nose while placing lovingly kisses “i don’t wanna do it by using others again Gus”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“you don’t have to, just use me” he purrs into his ear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith clicks his tongue “shut up”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gus turns to look at him, a playful smile across his face “let me make you feel good. Let me show you how much i want you” his knee is placed between Keith’s leg and rubs his crotch. Keith randomly remembers the magazines his sister would read when she was younger, with articles about how a healthy relationship was built in dialogue, a thing he and Gus should be doing right now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But he was feeling sad and needy so fuck it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pulling Gus by his collar he smash their lips once again, they kiss hungry and messy with years of bottled up unresolved desires. Keith’s arms wrapped around his head while Gus’ wandered through his backs, shamefully burying under his pants and squeezing his ass. Keith hums inside his mouth, it sounding like a permission so he starts lowering his pants.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bed…”Keith mumbles with Gus’ tongue inside his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“huh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pushes Gus, both panting and a trail of saliva between them “To the bed, Mira will kill me if she found out we fucked in the kitchen”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“oh” for a instant Gus ‘well behaved servant’ persona’s took place. He steps back and Keith drags him with him to the bedroom. Literally dragging, he pulls him by his stupid shirt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“how convenient…” Gus chuckles opening the lube’s cap, he pours over two fingers like instructed “also quite a nice the toy i found in the drawer with it”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut” Keith groans laid on the bed, one arm under his head. His pants were gone and Gus was shirtless, like hell Keith was going to get laid with that thing involved.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gus closed the bottles cap and places it in the drawer, he positions himself next to Keith. The blond open his legs slightly to ease his access.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“you know how to do it?” he asks. Gus nods. It was amusing for him seeing the man so nervous, doesn’t even looks like he was all over him minutes ago. Gus had confided him once, in one of their rare conversation that didn’t involved world domination plans, that he never got laid before, and that Keith (Spectra, at the time) were the first one who had blowed him and who he sucked. Meanwhile, Keith had only a one night thing with a friend. Not a terrible first time but not pleasant either, that was the day he realized maybe girls weren’t his thing. Then he blowed an intern from his father’s office as a act of teenage rebellion (Not a thing he was proud of), but the closest thing he had of a anal was a toy during nights were he was bored.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gus announces he was going to start fingering and Keith nods, he starts inserting his middle finger, rubbing and thrusting gently only the nail part to experiment. Keith tenses a bit, but not in discomfort, just surprise. “You can go deeper y’know?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just don’t wanna hurt you”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“you saw the toy didn’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m nervous, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith chuckles. So damn adorable. Gus pouts with hurt pride. If it’s deeper that he wants…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He slides his finger till the knuckles making Keith arch his back squeaking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gus smirks, sweet sound of revenge. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith blows shakily, his pet sure was eager. “you’re still so easy to pick on” He smirks “I can take another finger.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gus pulls and pushes again with two fingers this time, thrusting slowly. Keith hums with his eyes shut. Seeing he’s relaxed, Gus take the chance to lean and kiss his stomach, purposefully ignoring his already hard cock. He thrusts into a faster rhythm. Keith whines, he wanted to touch himself but holds  back, enjoy it for now. Gus goes faster taking pleased sounds from his master, his own cock uncomfortable in his pants. Patience, he repeats in his head, he couldn’t risk cumming before they could really start. Instead, he asks while leaving red marks in Keith’s stomach from sucking his skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Master, can i put it in?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s been a while since Keith was called that. The word, as much as he hated to admit, sounding sweet into his ears. Sweet and addictive liquor coming from the man’s lips. He wanted to hear more sweet words from him “be more convincing than that Gus.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gus shows in acts, his fingers now thrusting deeper and faster. His own pelvis humping slightly into the mattress. Keith bites his lip when he feels they pressing his prostate, his cock already dripping precum over his stomach.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah...please. Please master…” Gus craves “Let me fuck you…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“then do it” Keith mumbles, himself aching for his pet’s touch. Gus immediately takes the fingers off and lowers his pants. He rubs the slick around his member and add more lube to it. The bit of restrain he still had stopping him from rawing the blond. He spread his legs further, Keith wrapping them around his waist. He positions his cock into his entrance and pushes slowly. Keith sucks his breath and shut his eyes, he doesn’t care to to say for him to slow down, trusting in his...friend?/lover?, he would think about the right term later.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gus himself was in bliss, the tightness and warmness around his shaft, completely different from his hand, a bit similar to his mouth. He wanted to move, to pound him fast and deeper, hear his moans and feels his nails on his back. He looks at him, Keith’s cheek slightly flushed, his gold hair humid with sweat. He looked perfect. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> perfect. Gus was wrong, he doesn’t hate Keith, he loved him, he also loved Spectra, he loved the person in front of him and would still love no matter who he decided to be. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith open his eyes when he feels Gus kissing his forehead, his long hair falling over him like a curtain. Again he buries his hand into his scalp, he feels the locks between his fingers. He doesn’t want to let go, sundely he thinks if he do he will disappear. Like in the dreams he had when Gus went missing, where he would be there but when he woke up he wasn’t anymore. Maybe it wasn’t Gus who needed him, but the opposite. He held himself on Gus like a shipwrecker  would hold himself on a boat, lost in a ocean but still safe with it. Gus turns to look at him, they lock eyes in silence, a silence that reveals a mutual feeling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They kiss again, this time gently, this time lovingly. Gus starts moving, thrusting in motion with their kiss. Keith moans into his mouth when he hits the right spot, the well-known electric feeling running through his body. Gus moves into this direction, snatching noises from the blond. They cutting the kiss only when breath was really need. In one of those moments Gus speaks “I love you…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith smiles “I know…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you so much master…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too G-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“but please...forgive me for not being patient enough”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>uh?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Keith could ask Gus leaves his embrace and holds both thighs up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“what ar-?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gus ruts his ass and he gasps, seeing stars on the ceiling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blue man thrusts doesn’t decrease speed, Keith nails buried in the sheets, his mouth hanging open while he moans louder. His cock drooling precum like Gus was pushing it out of it with each thrust. Gus’ fingers probably leaving marks on his thighs. Moans and the slap sound of bodies hitting against each other echoing in the room. Keith toes curling when Gus keeps hitting his prostate. Wrapping his hand on his own cock he starts pumping it searching his orgasm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Doesn’t take much long for him to cum, Keith moans Gus’ name while his cock painted his stomach with semem. The orgasm hitting hard, his mind going blank, all he could do was keep pumping his cock while Gus kept pounding his now sensitive ass. His asshole squeezing his cock made the man groan, but he couldn’t stop now. God, he was so close, he even ignored Keith nails scratching his stomach to make him slow down. The overstimulation being too much, Keith teared up. It felt so much better than his toy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gus finally cums with a deep moan. He ruts deeper, his cum spurting inside his master. Slipping out he pumps his cock, his semen painting the blond’s ass and groin. He releases Keith’s thigh, when his consciousness hit he checked him worried. Keith was panting, he pulled his hair back and locked eyes with Gus “you looked like a animal” he says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“i’m sorry…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“that wasn’t an insult”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“oh...thanks?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith snorts, moving his a bit sore body so Gus could lay with him. He plops at his side still worried. “If every time we fuck you will look at me like that then forget about get in bed with me” he protests.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry master i was just checkin-” Gus mind clicks “wait, ‘every time’?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith roll his eyes “Yes Gus, i want to keep having sex with you. I thought that was quite obvious.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“it will be hard do it after i move out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“about that…” keith scratch his nose “i can reconsider it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gus eyes sparks “can you?!” The blond nods. Gus places a kiss in his cheek and snuggles close to him, his arm wrapping over him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So damn cute,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Keith thinks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They still had stuff to talk about, feelings to solve. But they’re together, tired and sated, so that was enough for now. The future could wait.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>